Encuentros
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post guerra/ Serie de 11 shorts entre Snape y Hermione en Hogwarts. Disfrutad! SSxHG, Romance, Humor, Comfort y bastante AU / Epílogo incluido!/
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno! Qué haría yo si no tuviera vacaciones? Pues no escribiría nada de nada. Así que agradecer estas vacaciones que han parido este ff porque creo que tardaré muchos meses en volver a poner algún ff :( Quiero más vacaciones!**

**Espero que os guste chicas, ya sabéis: Se admiten reviews! Besos!**

**Disclaimer**: JKRowling y dale y venga y toma!

**Rat**: T

**Tipo**: Romance/Humor (Serie de 10 shorts "encuentros"+1) AU

**Pairing**: Snape/Granger

**Location**: Post guerra

_Nota: Como en TODOS mis ff, el personaje de Snape está basado en el físico de Alan Rickman! No en el de los libros ;)_

* * *

**ENCUENTROS**

Decir que Hermione Granger siempre buscó complacer a sus profesores, sería ir demasiado lejos. Después de todos sus años en Hogwarts y después de haber superado una guerra; Hermione se daba cuenta de que había sido más valiente de lo que nunca había pensado. Y si se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, muchas veces recordaba aquellos días de tercer curso en que casi no daba abasto con sus clases. Y para qué? Para tener más conocimientos claro. Pero si de algo se daba cuenta ahora era que muchas de aquellas asignaturas no importaban. Importaba lo que había detrás de ellas: averiguar si una clase de Adivinación la sacaría de su escepticismo, si Estudios Muggles le daría una perspectiva diferente de los muggles desde el punto de vista de los magos, o de si estudiar Runas le salvaría la vida en alguna ocasión. Pero no. Lo que ahora veía como algo que siempre fue fundamental, era Pociones. Claro que la Defensa contra las Artes Ocuras era igual de importante, pero seamos sinceros, casi cada año esa clase la daba alguien que estaba como un cencerro.

Su mayor miedo, y el boggart de tercer curso lo confirmó, era que suspendiera alguna asignatura. Por qué? Se preguntaba ahora. Simple: si fallaba, era porque no daba lo mejor de sí misma. O eso se repetía. Sus padres nunca fueron exigentes con ella, sabían hasta dónde era capaz de llegar y eso la motivaba a seguir sorprendiéndoles de algún modo en sus notas.

En resumen, si algo quería la Hermione Granger, estudiante de Hogwarts, era poder ser recordada por sus maestros como la joven bruja que aún siendo muggle podía llegar a superar a los "sangre limpia".

Ahora, sin embargo; después de la guerra y de ver que los NEWT's los podía reprender, solo tenía una cosa en la mente: Severus Snape. Él único profesor con el que tanto esfuerzo había puesto siempre para merecer su aprobación. Y la ponía de los nervios no conseguirlo. Lo hacia perfectamente! Qué más quería?!

Con su inteligencia y sus ganas de responder a sus preguntas, no era suficiente. Incluso se había atrevido a ser la alumna que más se atrevía a hablar con él. Y quien dice hablar, dice hacer preguntas en todo momento aún sabiendo que no habría la respuesta que quería. O bien, dirigirse a él en el momento en que todo el mundo giraría la cabeza o se miraría a los pies en lugar de intercambiar una palabra con el mago. Ella se atrevía a eso. El porqué? Bueno...aún no estaba del todo segura. Lo que siempre había tenido claro es que aquel mago de mal carácter, nunca le había dado miedo. No tenía miedo de él, nunca lo tuvo. Cuando lo "estudió" en diferentes momentos de su vida, se dio cuenta muy a su pesar; de que Severus Snape se parecía mucho a ella.

Aquellos primeros tres años de alumna en Hogwarts habían conseguido varias cosas: hacerla llorar, hacerla sentir incomprendida, hacerla sentir sola, despreciada, humillada...y alguna cosa más. Y de entre todos aquellos maestros que al menos le premiaban sus progresos o el simple hecho de ser alguien; Snape era todo lo contrario.

Snape la gritaba, la llamaba tonta, la mandaba callar de malas maneras y muchas, muchas veces lo hacia sin mirarla a los ojos. Qué deducir de todo aquello? Bueno, en sus años de estudiante dedujo muchas lágrimas por todo aquello. Pero a medida que fue pasando de curso en curso, notó que aquel carácter que Snape tenía con ella, la estaba haciendo ser más fuerte, más decidida. Y no sabía por qué, pero se lo había empezado a agradecer mentalmente.

Ahora, cuando volvía al castillo a recuperar los NEWT's nada de eso la hacia mirarse a los pies. No es que le diera igual, pero al menos sabía que aquel mago que siempre había sido tan obstinado y malhumorado con ella; tenía motivos de sobra para ser así.

Y si de algo estaba segura a medida que el tren se acercaba al castillo es que este año no iba a ser distinto, salvo en un pequeño detalle: no dejaría de encarar a Severus Snape por nada del mundo.

0000000000

* * *

Hermione mantuvo su nota mental. No dejó de encararse con Snape desde el primer día que tuvo la oportunidad.

Un día mientras iba de camino a la biblioteca, tuvo su **primer "_encuentro_"**:

- Deje de decir que no lo sabe señor Flin -Snape miró con cara de pocos amigos a Hermione que se acercaba a la escena con pasos lentos- Seguro que ha sido usted! -notó que su mirada no había causado lo que esperaba y Hermione se paraba a unos pasos de él y de los dos alumnos-. Quiere algo señorita Granger?

- No...solo iba a la biblioteca.

- Entonces puede continuar, seguro que hay todavía algún libro que no ha tocado sus preciadas manos.

Pero Hermione no se fue, sino que le miró como si nada a la vez que levantaba una ceja. Estaba muy segura de sí misma y tranquila. Aunque claro, tenía una gran ventaja: no podían sacarle puntos ningún profesor y era prefecta.

- Qué ha hecho el señor Flin? -dijo ella mirando al niño de tercer curso y recordando su vida de tercero al mismo tiempo-.

- Yo...yo...

- Yo le diré lo que a hecho Granger! O...espere...no tengo porqué decírselo, es un alumno de Hufflepuff. -sonrió de lado-.

- Vaya, no sabía que usted se llamara señor Flin, profesor Snape. -dijo tranquila. Pero la cara de Snape se encendió de rabia y se acercó a ella mascullando palabras-.

- Que cree que hace Granger? Degradando la autoridad de los profesores delante de los alumnos? Creo que ser prefecta no es algo bueno para usted.

Hermione habló con el mismo tono, intentando por el bien de todos no enfadarse.

- Profesor Snape, qué ha hecho el señor Flin? Me extraña que haya hecho algo malo...acabo de verlo salir del baño.

Snape se puso rígido y la miró sin saber qué decir.

- Es...es...lo que he dicho profesor...-mustió Flin que lo había oído-.

- Largo señor Flin! -no apartó la mirada de Hermione y ésta vio como Flin y su amigo salían corriendo-.

- La verdad...-comenzó ella sin alterarse- todavía no entiendo por que no se para primero a escuchar profesor. Se sorprendería de las veces en la que los alumnos simplemente se portan bien y hacen con esfuerzo su trabajo.

Snape apretó la mandíbula y sin palabras se dio la vuelta haciendo que su capa le acompañara en todos sus rápidos movimientos.

**TBC!**

**Review? Hace falta que pregunte si queréis que ponga 1 short o 2 en el siguiente capi? jejeje ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

El **segundo "encuentro"**, y fue raro que no fuera el primero. Fue en clase de pociones.

Hermione hacia su trabajo sin rechistar y había tomado la decisión de NO levantar la mano en cualquier situación o pregunta. No iba a hacerse notar. Para qué? De todos modos Snape la conocía lo suficiente.

Severus Snape estaba irritado. No por los desastres que hicieran en sus clases, no por las preguntas estúpidas, incluso tampoco estaba irritado por tener que enseñar a algunos alumnos. No. Hermione Granger era la culpable. Culpable de comportarse como lo hacia. Qué le pasaba a ésa? Por qué no levantaba la mano? Por que no decía nada? Por que ni siquiera le miraba? Oh claro, había sido duro con ella, pero como con cualquier otro alumno...pensaba él. Sí, sabía que era una sabelotodo y que todo lo hacia PERFECTO. Eso era, perfecto, siempre esa condenada perfección que le ponía de los nervios. Y aún no sabía el porqué.

- Alguien sabe la diferencia entre la patética poción que ha hecho Lovegood y la que os he dicho que hagáis? -Luna le miró sin darle mucha importancia y miró a su al rededor, nadie parecía responder al mago, así que lo intentó ella misma-

- Creo...creo que no la he hecho bien.

- Oh! No me diga señorita Lovegood. Me alegro. Al menos sabe qué quiere decir la palabra "patética"...

Hermione apretaba las palmas de la mano en la mesa dónde estaba su caldero. Odiaba tener que oír esos comentarios. Porqué era así con Luna? Era una chica encantadora, no merecía ése trato. Porqué Snape no dejaba de lado esos humos después de haberse liberado de una vida de miseria soportando a Voldemort y a Dumbledore? Rodó los ojos y bufó, demasiado fuerte para los oídos de Snape...

- Sí...? Señorita Granger? -se acercó un poco a ella- Hay algo que quiera decir?

- No.

- Seguro? Entonces deje de imitar a un asno y responda a mi pregunta.

- Qué pregunta? -oh Snape, ahora si que no te libras, pensó ella-.

- Qué ha hecho mal Lovegood? Porqué su poción es grumosa y no líquida?

- Profesor...claramente no lo sé. No he levantado la mano...-dijo pasiva y miró al frente en todo momento evitando mirar al mago-.

Snape se mordió el labio. Maldita mujer! -pensó-.

- De verdad? O sea...que...la sabelotodo, después de todo, NO lo sabe todo.

- Tiene toda la razón profesor. -dijo ella sin más. Tanto él cómo ella sabían de sobras que estaba mintiendo y que la respuesta la sabía desde los 16 años seguramente-.

Snape se giró de forma abrupta y fue hacia su escritorio.

- Espero que seáis capaces de superar los NEWT's, por que esta claro que si todos estáis igual de verdes que Granger y Lovegood, no aprobareis ni haciendo corazones sobre las íes.

Hermione levantó la cabeza como un resorte. Le costó aguantarse la risa, pero lo consiguió mordiéndose el labio. Snape podía ser arrogante y pedante, pero tenía humor inglés en los momentos más tensos. Cosa que en el fondo...no le desagradaba.

* * *

El **tercer "encuentro"** fue en la sala de profesores. Hermione podía entrar y salir de ahí con permiso las ganas que quisiera. Muchas de ellas había dado la casualidad de que Snape ya estaba ahí, pero nunca se dirigían la palabra. Ella se sentaba a leer mientras tomaba té y él hacía lo mismo en la otra punta de la sala. Aunque muchas veces y sin esperarlo había levantado la vista del libro y se habían pillado mirándose. Ambos hacían como si nada y volvían su lectura, pero ese encuentro, fue distinto.

Snape no se sacaba de la cabeza esa actitud. Quería ignorarla como siempre había hecho, pero cada vez se encontraba más irritado pensando en que aquella bruja seguía ignorando su temeridad. Se había hecho mayor, se decía. Le conocía...esa era la verdad. Pero NO le conocía del todo.

- Profesor Snape...-se acercó a él quedando a una distancia prudencial- Me gustaría hacerle una petición.

Snape hizo una mueca en lo que pareció una sonrisa.

- Y qué petición es esa?

- No sé si queda fuera de lo académicamente impuesto...pero me gustaría saber como prepara la poción que domaba al profesor Lupin cuando se transformaba.

Snape tragó saliva. No esperaba oír eso, pero claro...qué podía esperar de alguien como ella?

- Y porqué debería explicárselo? Soy yo quién la realizó.

- Bueno, por eso mismo señor. Sus habilidades en pociones son las mejores del mundo mágico...al menos desde mi punto de vista. Crear algo así, es fascinante.

Snape intentó jactarse mentalmente de saber algo que ella no sabía, pero no pudo. Oír por primera vez que alguien le decía que desde su punto de vista era el mejor en algo le había hecho perder las palabras. Vaya tontería!

- Y bien...? profesor? -Hermione estudió sus ojos por primera vez desde que había vuelto al castillo y en realidad se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era un hombre vulnerable, como todos-.

- Ya veremos señorita Granger. Hablaré con la directora. -se giró y salió de la sala lo más rápido que pudo casi sin oír el "gracias" que salió de los labios de la joven-.

Hermione, parada en su sitio bajó la cabeza y empezó a darse cuenta de que Snape quizás tampoco había sido alguien a quien le hubiesen reconocido sus méritos o valía a lo largo de su vida. Además, sabiendo lo que Lupin les dijo en tercero, Snape era quien recibía las burlas, bromas, y posiblemente nunca tuvo amigos de verdad.

Pero aquello no la iba a hacer menos dócil frente a él.

**TBC!**

**Review?**

**Bueno...no os quejaréis! 2 encuentros seguidos! :) Gracias por los coments! Iré publicando a menudo ;) Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todas por comentar! Y...Mama Shmi, Hermione 1 Snape 0 y lo que está por venir...jijiji**

**Sevmione23...nena...desde cuando mis ff tienen relaciones intimas en el principio? Muahahaha**

**A TODAS: Paciencia! Los momentos íntimos llegarán...y con solo 11 Shorts, no tardaréis mucho en verlos. Pero de momento: DISFRUTAD DEL JUEGO! :)**

* * *

Su **cuarto "encuentro"** fue en la cabaña de Hagrid. Snape entró en ella para darle a Hagrid una poción para Fang, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de irse.

- Oh! Severus! Gracias...-cogió la botellita de las manos del mago y miró a Fang- Ves muchacho? Ya tienes aquí tu medicina! -el perro le miró medio dormido y siguió durmiendo- El pobre...está cada día más atontado!

Snape miró a Granger, pero ella ni se molestó.

- Buenas noches Hagrid...

- Gracias profesor. Oh! Mejor acompañe a Hermione, ya se iba. Yo le decía que es mejor no salir de aquí tan tarde...nunca se sabe que puede salir del bosque.

- Creo que la señorita Granger sabe cuidarse sola Hagrid.

Hermione le miró de soslayo, pensando en si lo que decía lo decía de verdad o con retintín al tener que acompañarla al castillo por petición de Hagrid.

- Oh! Ya lo creo ya...esta Hermione...-la miró dándole un manotazo en el hombro haciendo que se levantara de la silla- Si no fuera por ella no sé cómo habríamos terminado. -miró a Snape y de nuevo a Hermione- Bueno...-dijo algo incómodo- Voy a darle a Fang su medicina...buenas noches.

Hermione fue hacia la puerta pasando al lado de Snape.

- Buenas noches Hagrid -dijo sonriente- Nos vemos pronto.

Snape salió detrás de ella cerrando la puerta.

De camino al castillo ninguno dijo nada y Snape lo agradeció mentalmente. Aunque seguía incómodo sabiendo que ese silencio no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado con esa bruja.

- Creí que la estaba acompañando al castillo señorita Granger. -dijo él al final al ver que Hermione seguía tres pasos por delante de él. Ella se paró pero no se dio la vuelta-.

Al llegar a la altura de la joven, Snape siguió caminando. Maldito silencio! Años atrás deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se callara en sus clases, ahora era el silencio lo que no soportaba.

Hermione le siguió un paso atrás hasta que sin querer se topó con su espalda. El mago había frenado de golpe.

- Ouch! -se giró a verla-.

- Por qué no mira por dónde va?

- Por que ya tengo quien me acompañe al castillo, no?

Snape bufó por la nariz pero se quedó en su sitio.

- Hablé con la directora...-al tener la atención de la joven empezó a caminar de nuevo con pasos más lentos-.

- Y qué le ha dicho? Puede enseñarme a hacer la poción?

- Si...-dijo sin ganas-.

Pasados unos segundos y sin oír ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, se giró para verla a su lado.

- Creí que se alegraría.

- Oh! -ella agachó la cabeza- Sí. Claro que me alegro.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al castillo.

* * *

Su **quinto "encuentro"** por así decirlo, no surgió de la casualidad. Snape castigó a Hermione después de su clase de pociones. Por qué? Bueno, Hermione había llegado tarde a clase por pasar demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca. Al llegar tarde se esperaba el típico sermón. Pero que la castigaran era algo casi nuevo para ella, y más Snape. Recordó que en sexto la hizo ordenar sus ingredientes, cosa que no la disgustó para nada y lo vio más como algo interesante que como un castigo. Ahora esperaba ver que le diría el mago cuando el último alumno salía del aula cerrando tras él la puerta.

Hermione esperó sentada en su sitio a escuchar qué debía hacer, pero Snape escribía en un pergamino sin hacerla ni caso. Pasados unos minutos, dejó la pluma y sin mirarla habló.

- Si mi memoria no me falla, ya ordenó mi despensa hace unos años. Cómo no se le da mal, creo que repetirá el mismo castigo. Comience.

Hermione se levantó tranquila y fue a la pequeña habitación donde era recibida por diferentes tarros con materiales viscosos y muchos ingredientes guardados en diferentes cajones.

- Necesita un inventario? -preguntó desde dentro-.

Por qué se molestaba? Se preguntó Snape. Quería que eso fuera un castigo y ella parecía querer más de lo que le pedía. Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la sala. Quedándose sigilosamente detrás de ella la observó coger uno de los tarros y mirarlo con detenimiento.

- Yo de usted no destaparía eso. El olor la haría vomitar, y no quiero que ponga esto hecho un desastre Granger.

Hermione se sobresaltó y se giró para verlo a un paso de ella.

- En cuanto a su anterior pregunta...haga el inventario.

Hermione desvió la mirada y como si no hubiera pasado nada se puso manos a la obra.

**TBC!**

**NOTA: Habrá continuación de este encuentro en particular en el siguiente capi! ;)**

**Review? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_- En cuanto a su anterior pregunta...haga el inventario._

_Hermione desvió la mirada y como si no hubiera pasado nada se puso manos a la obra._

* * *

En el despacho, Snape corregía nuevos pergaminos y cada vez que empezaba uno no podía evitar mirar hacia dónde estaba ella. Tenía curiosidad. La sintió hacia años. Pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Sabía desde el primer año que Granger llegó al castillo, que ella sería quien salvaría y ayudaría a que las hazañas que tuviese que librar Potter fueran posibles. No dudaba de su ingenio, pero si algo le faltaba a esa niña para soportar lo que se le venía encima, era tener carácter. Todos sus profesores la tenían en un pedestal, bastante merecido desde su punto de vista. Pero él se dijo a sí mismo que sería él quien la curtiría. No podía dejar que la más inteligente del trío dorada fuera débil. No. Tenía que hacer que le saltaran chispas con sus comentarios, incluso hacerla llorar. Todo era por su bien. Y creyó haberlo conseguido el día en que Draco le dijo que Granger le había pegado. Los insultos hacia ella menguaron mucho, aunque siempre quería hacerle bullir la sangre con sus comentarios en clase. Verla ponerse roja de vergüenza le hacia sentirse con el poder suficiente. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Aunque claro, ella nunca se daría cuanta de eso. Solo le vería como un gigante murciélago engreído y déspota.

Pero a parte de todo eso, sabía que la curiosidad que tenía era otra: ella, era muy semejante a él. Con mucho talento, pero con dificultades para encajar al principio de su escolarización. Amigos que la fallaban a menudo, lloriqueos insoportables...pero ella no había sufrido tanto cómo él. Nunca había vivido qué se sentía sin el amor de unos padres, en soledad, sin amigos que te ayudan en momentos difíciles...

Sin embargo, haber sobrevivido a la guerra lo había dejado al descubierto de todo lo que había estado guardando: su verdadera lealtad y sus verdaderos motivos. Ahora ella sabía que él era un "héroe".

A la hora, entró de nuevo en la habitación con el sigilo que le caracterizaba.

- Se acabó Granger, puede irse.

Hermione se levantó del suelo dónde había estado de rodillas apuntando unos ingredientes. Se levantó y se quedó frente a él, demasiado cerca desde el punto de vista del mago. Podía ver las gotas de sudor en la sien de la joven y sus mejillas rosadas. Le tendió un pergamino que le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Aquí tiene. Aunque aún quedaban algunas estanterías por hacer...-Snape cogió el pergamino y evitó su mirada-.

- Bien.

Cuando Hermione pasó por su lado se extrañó al darse cuenta que estaba oliendo el rastro que ella dejaba. Entonces se giró de golpe quedando más cerca aún.

- Profesor, cuando me enseñará los pasos de la poción de Lupin?

- El viernes por la noche. Pero primero deberá firmar una solicitud en el despacho de la directora. No quiero que haga la poción y luego la presente como suya.

Hermione juntó el entrecejo y respondió.

- Lo dice enserio!? -suspiró y el aliento llegó a la barbilla del mago debido a su proximidad- Profesor, no entiendo porqué sigue sin fiarse de mí. Debería dejar de lado esa coraza y comportarse como un persona normal!

Pero antes de que Snape respondiera, ella salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo con dos palabras que se repetían en su cabeza: Maldito Snape!

**TBC! Muahahaha Este Snape...aisssshhh lo que le espera...**

**Otro encuentro en el siguiente capi! ;)**

**Review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Después de este capi creo que más de una se comerá una galleta! Muahahaha ;)**

* * *

Su **"sexto" encuentro**, fue Hermione quien lo provocó.

Quería darle a Snape una lección. Siempre y cuando su plan funcionase y Snape tuviera curiosidad. Era el cumpleaños de Hermione. Hoy cumplía 20 años. Y se sabía las visitas de Snape a la sala de profesores de memoria, así que su plan empezaría allí.

Dejó una caja de galletas abierta en una mesa y sacó unas cuantas para que pensara que la gente había comido de la caja y ésta era inofensiva. Ahora solo tendría que esperar.

Se sentó en la silla mirando a la puerta y meditando qué pasos se atrevería a dar. Al cabo de unos minutos se daba cuenta de que su plan estaba un poco fuera de lugar. De verdad quería que Snape hiciera eso? Por qué? Qué más buscaba conseguir de Snape? Sus preguntas se vieron calladas, pues Snape entró y ella hizo ver que leía un libro.

Los modales de Snape no habían cambiado mucho, pero al menos sabía decir...

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días profesor Snape. -sonrió ella sin despegar la vista del libro-.

Snape hizo té y al sentarse vio las galletas en frente de él. Miró a Hermione y de nuevo a la caja.

- Ha traído galletas?

H: Oh, no...me las han dado. Coja si quiere. Están buenas. -se cubrió su sonrisa con el libro-.

Snape se lo pensó, pero al final cogió una ante el ofrecimiento. Se sentó cerca de ella y después de dar un sorbo al té, dio un mordisco a la galleta. Sí, estaba buena. Le dio otro mordisco. Notó un remolino en el estómago y al levantar la cabeza y ver a Hermione, sus piernas no le respondieron y se levantó de golpe.

Hermione al verlo, cerró el libro y le miró tranquila.

- Están buenas, verdad?

- Feliz cumpleaños! señorita Grangerrrrrrr!...-sus palabras salieron sin contenerlas aún queriendo detenerlas. Era su cumpleaños? Porqué lo decía...Oh, malditas galletas!-.

- Oh! Gracias profesor. Cómo lo sabe? -se hizo la loca y muy pero que muy bien-.

- Claro que lo sé, felicidades Hermione. -estaba diciendo eso él? Malditas galletas. Y porqué ella parecía no darse cuenta de que el que hablaba no era en realidad él? Creía de verdad que ÉL iba a saber cuando era su cumpleaños? Porqué sonreía así?-.

- Vaya, profesor Snape...-ella intentó no abrir la boca al oír por primera vez su nombre en sus labios- Me ha sorprendido, la verdad.

Ante aquello Snape empezó a maldecir menos las galletas. Quizás ella no sabía que estaban hechizadas. Aunque demasiado sospechoso. Pero cómo iba a replicar? Si ahora ella se estaba acercando y le daba un abrazo?

Hermione con toda la fuerza del mundo rodeó al mago y lo abrazó unos segundos. Sorprendida de oler su fragancia y notar qué bien olía y que bien sus ropas la acogían en aquel calentito abrazo. De golpe se separó de él. Qué hacia pensando y actuando así? Porqué quería darle un abrazo a Snape?

- Yo...esto...perdón -dijo ella apartándose un mechón del pelo-.

El efecto de la galleta ya había cumplido el propósito: felicitar a la cumpleañera. Sin embargo, Snape se mantuvo quieto en el abrazo.

- No se emocione tanto Granger...no tengo ningún regalo. -claro estaba que el efecto de la galleta había pasado-.

- No importa profesor, tampoco esperaba nada. Con su felicitación tengo bastante...-sonrió débilmente y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, después recogería las galletas-.

**TBC! *o***

**Qué monossss!**

**Review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios chicas, sois adorables!**

**Nota: El siguiente capi será la continuación de este "encuentro" ! ;)**

* * *

En su **séptimo "encuentro"** Hermione cada vez se daba cuenta de que el "odio" que pudiese tener contra el profesor, había quedado en un segundo plano. Y después de haber trabajado codo con codo en la poción de Lupin casi consiguiendo que Snape no se pusiera de mal humor; veía que quería hacerle perder el control como fuera.

Durante la poción hubo un pequeño contratiempo. Hermione era alérgica a la canela y sin darse cuenta de que uno de los ingredientes era en efecto: canela; empezó a toser sin parar. Snape al verlo, se acercó a ella y actúo deprisa atando cabos. La cogió del hombro y la tendió en una mesa para hacer que tragara una poción anti analgésica. Hermione, aturdida por ser incapaz ni de pedir ayuda ni de preguntarse qué hacia Snape, tragó. Tras parar la tos, contempló la escena con el detalle que se merecía: Snape estaba inclinado encima de ella terminando de masajear su garganta para que tragase bien la poción, su mirada ni parpadeaba; parecía realmente preocupado por la reacción que pudiese tener. Ella le miró e intentó no ponerse roja por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y lo agradable que era notar el tacto de las manos Snape en su cuello. Su calor corporal aumentó al estar así, tanto que tuvo que juntar las piernas y en el intento, atrapó una de las piernas del mago, haciendo que su mirada pasase de preocupada a tintineante.

Hermione separó de nuevo las piernas para liberar al mago y despacio Snape se separó de ella volviendo a mirarla con aquella máscara de indiferencia pero esperando una respuesta. Ella se levantó de la mesa acalorada.

- Es alérgica a la canela y no vio que la estaba metiendo en la poción!?

- Yo...no me di cuenta. Reaccioné tarde...lo siento. Gracias profesor -se llevó la mano a la garganta y tocó la zona dónde él había tocado-.

Snape parpadeó después de verla frente a él. Sus mejillas encendidas, sus cuerpos habían estado encima del otro y...se giró para no revelar cuánto lo había gustado. No recordaba qué se sentía al estar así de cerca...

- Gracias por reaccionar tan rápido profesor. -volvió a agradecer cuándo éste ya había vuelto a su zona de trabajo-.

Snape solo la miró y aceptó con la cabeza murmurando un:

- De nada...

Terminaron la poción y Hermione ahora más que nunca quería seguir con su plan. Y la verdad es que después de haber tenido ese abrazo, y haberle tenido así de cerca... la hacia sentirse estúpidamente poderosa.

Esa misma semana al terminar clase de pociones, otra vez sin haber levantado la mano, ni abierto la boca, ni mirarle en toda la clase; se disponía a levantarse cuando él la llamó.

Snape después del día del cumpleaños de Hermione, sabía que las galletas le habían hecho felicitarla, pero ya le daba igual quien había sido el responsable del embrujo. Que alguien le abrazara fue...lo más raro del mundo. Hacia tantos años que nadie le daba un abrazo, que no podía pensar en nada más. Y el silencio de la que un día fue una alumna insufrible, ahora lo ponía más de los nervios que nunca. Así, que la llamó.

- Granger, quédese unos minutos.

- Claro...

Al salir el último alumno, Snape cerró la puerta y habló desde su silla.

- Me gustaría que terminase de hacer el inventario cuando tenga alguna hora libre. He visto que me faltan algunas cosas que puso en la lista que me dio, y debo recolectarlas en el bosque. Necesito que venga conmigo, y las necesito para ayer. -no la miró en ningún momento, solo hacia ver que corregía unos ensayos-.

Hermione dudó unos segundos. Pero qué más daba? No quería pasar tiempo con él? Pues, ea!

- Le acompañaré. Pero...hacer inventario? Por que yo? -Snape resopló-.

- Por que sabe hacerlo.

Hermione se conformó con la respuesta, pero respondió con calma y fijando su mirada en él.

- Sé hacerlo BIEN. Se olvidaba ese detalle profesor.

Eso hizo que Snape levantara la cabeza de la mesa y la mirara con algo parecido a la rabia. Que se le pasó en el momento que volvió a acordarse del abrazo.

- Hoy. Después de cenar.

- De acuerdo. Algo más profesor Snape?

- Puede irse.

**TBC! :)**

**Que cerca están!**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: ATENCIÓN! Capítulo IMPORTANTE! 3 :)**

**Nota2: Siguiente capítulo: octavo encuentro!**

* * *

Snape empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que significaba de verdad Hermione para él. Y qué gran error cometía al darse cuenta. Cuándo vio que se ahogaba por culpa de la canela, reaccionó rápido, y mientras la poción hacia efecto, su corazón se encogió. Qué sentiría si Hermione le dejara? Qué sentiría cuando se fuera de Hogwarts? Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese reaccionado tan deprisa con el anti analgésico? Sacudía la cabeza cada dos por tres para dejar de pensar en ella y en el efecto que su ausencia causaba en él. Lo intentó, pero al final quiso estar cerca de ella pidiendo que hiciera inventario y que le acompañara al bosque prohibido. "_Muy bien Severus_" se decía mentalmente. "_Tu concepto de apartarla de ti es un poco estúpido. Como todo lo que sientes cuando está ella cerca..._"

Hermione le esperaba en la puerta del castillo para ir al bosque prohibido en busca de todavía no sabía qué, cuando lo vio aparecer. Su andar, sus ropas, su mirada, su figura, su capa...y esos condenados botones que empezaba a ver de un modo que le hacían morderse el labio la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la hicieron pensar en otros.

Snape dijo algo, seguro, pero ella no se había enterado de nada. Había contado como una estúpida los botones que Snape llevaba abrochados: 8.

- 8.

- Perdón?

- Oh, nada...nada. Qué decía profesor? -Snape levantó una ceja-.

- Digo que sujete el saco y me siga. -le tendió un saco pequeño y ella lo cogió-.

- Qué vamos a buscar? -en todo momento pensó porqué le acompañaba ella y no otra persona-.

- Es para Navidad...acebo y muérdago mágico.

- Oh...

Caminaron sin intercambiar palabra. Hermione pensando en lo que quería conseguir de Snape, y Snape pensando en qué más le sorprendería si pasaba el tiempo con ella.

- Es ése árbol. Quédese abajo y haga levitar lo que le lance. Que no caigan al suelo.

Snape trepó por el árbol con una habilidad que sin querer la hizo ruborizar. Esperó en silencio.

- Granger! Atenta. -dejó caer la primera ramita de muérdago-.

Hermione la hizo levitar hasta el saco y pensó qué pasaría si alguno caía al suelo. O peor aún, si se quedaban los dos debajo de uno. Se puso roja y agitó la cabeza. Quería que la expulsaran o qué?

Ya habían recogido casi todos, cuando uno cayó al suelo. No pudo hacer nada, solo esperar a que Snape bajara.

Cuando bajó, la miró a los ojos y enseguida supo que algo había ido mal. Una ramita estaba en el suelo frente a ella.

- Le dije que no dejara que se cayera. Y ahora qué? Eh! Granger!

Hermione no sabía qué decir, estaba pegada al suelo. A cinco pasos de ella, Snape tragaba saliva intentando estar tranquilo.

- Qué pasa? Porqué no puedo moverme?

- Y no se moverá...creame. Sabe qué? Debería dejarla aquí toda la noche para que aprenda.

- Profesor! No ha sido culpa mía!

- Ah no? Y de quien ha sido? Acaso a venido alguien más conmigo?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Porqué no puedo moverme?

- El muérdago mágico...Oh, espere. Es que no lo sabe? Vaya...este año no doy crédito.

- Profesor!

- El muérdago mágico, además de utilizarse para lo que todos sabemos...Una vez cae al suelo, la persona más cercana a él no puede moverse hasta que es...besada.

- Bueno...claramente sabrá qué hechizo hacer para sacarme de aquí.

Snape levantó una ceja.

- N...no...me diga que no hay un hechizo para...

- No.

Ambos se miraron desde los cinco pasos de distancia y Hermione se puso roja. Ahora el truco de la galleta era un juego de niños comparado con esto.

- Usted se lo ha buscado Granger. Puedo volver mañana con una poción para repeler la mágica del muérdago.

- No!

- No?

- No...me va a dejar pasar aquí la noche. Está loco?

Snape hizo una media sonrisa y a la vez se irritó por lo que podía pasar.

- Y qué insinúa que haga? Soy su profesor, no la puedo besar!

- No se trata de que me bese, se trata de que me saque de aquí. Tómelo como un rescate, lo que prefiera, no se lo diré a nadie, pero hágalo ahora.

Ambos se miraron a los pies. Snape dio unos pasos vacilantes hasta quedarse lo bastante cerca de ella como para quedarse también pegado al suelo.

Se miraron y despacio, fueron acercando sus cabezas, juntando los labios...hasta al fin, notar el cálido beso. Después de eso, ambos fueron despegados del suelo y ambos volvieron al castillo sin dirigirse la mirada pero con un rubor que crecía desde las mejillas hasta los pies.

**TBC! Aaaaiiissshhh!**

**Esto merece un review, no? No me matéis! **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews guapas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Os ha gustado el beso, eh? Bueno...lo que os queda por leer os gustará más, believe me. Será muy fluffy pero muy Snape también. No os entretengo más...aquí tenéis 2 encuentros más!**

* * *

Su **octavo "encuentro"** tardó más en llegar, puesto que tras ese beso forzado, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra.

Si Hermione ya le había evitado durante ese curso, ahora lo evitaba todavía más. Y Snape...bueno, Snape siempre la evitaba. Pero ahora ni si quiera le llamaba la atención en clase haciéndole preguntas. Y por eso, Hermione aprovechó el momento. Ahora era cuando más tenía que llamar su atención para terminar de torturarle. Si quería pasar desapercibido el beso que le dio, le iba a costar caro.

La segunda clase de pociones que tuvo la semana siguiente al beso, la aprovechó para cambiar el chip de alumna callada y "pasota". Levantó la mano nada más oír la primera pregunta, haciendo que Snape se pusiera rígido y pasara de largo la mirada ocultándose detrás de su pelo negro.

- Alguien lo sabe? Sí..? Granger?

- La poción se llama Infartuos.

- Bien. -habló durante unos minutos sin fijar la mirada en ella hasta que hizo otra pregunta y ella volvió a levantar la mano-. Sí?

- Esa poción hace que se pierda la memoria durante unos minutos, profesor. -ella le miraba en todo momento y Snape no sabía qué pensar, así que simplemente fue él mismo-.

- Vaya Granger, parece que hoy le han venido todas las ideas a la cabeza.

Ella simplemente le sonrió. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que el mago se girara y volviera a sentarse en su sitio. Estaba MUY desconcertado por su actitud!

* * *

Su **noveno "encuentro"** fue en la biblioteca.

Ella estudiaba y él la espiaba. Nunca antes había sentido tal curiosidad, nunca por una estudiante. La última vez que alguien le volvió "loco" fue Lily. Ahora pensaba si su nueva perdición era Granger. Por qué parecía más contenta y perceptiva ahora que durante el curso? Por que después de aquel beso? Qué pasaba?! Lo iba a desquiciar!

Durante toda esa semana se había encontrado con ella constantemente. Y es que él no lo sabía, pero Hermione usaba el Mapa del Merodeador para encontrarle. Cada vez que se topaban, 5 veces o más al día, ella le saludaba. Snape ignoraba sus saludos y no comprendía sus sonrisas, hasta que al tercer día y al ver la persistencia de la joven, no le quedó otra opción: la saludaba. Se saludaban varias veces al día, tarde y noche. Consiguiendo que el mago no comprendiera qué demonios pasaba. Y se dio cuenta de que saludarla se convertía en un hábito nada desagradable...

En la biblioteca, fue él quien al final se acercó a ella.

Se acercó, pero ella se giró antes.

- Hola profesor Snape...-Hermione le miró sin miedo, tranquila. Pero esta vez y desde el beso, sonreía. Se decía que aunque le volviera loco, se daba cuenta de algo más: su sonrisa no era forzada-.

Aquel beso significó algo aunque su mente quisiera lo negar manándole recuerdos del mal comportamiento que tuvo con ella durante años anteriores. Pero no funcionaba. Una guerra interna se libraba dentro de su cerebro, un cerebro que estaba totalmente fascinado por el de Snape.

- Hola Señorita Granger...-pasó de largo al verse descubierto, pero ella le paró cogiéndolo de la manga-.

- No tenga miedo sobre lo del otro día, no diré nada.

- Y se puede saber porqué iba a tener miedo? Sé de sobra que nunca contaría ese horrible accidente. A no ser que quiera que se rían de usted...

Hermione parpadeó y su mirada se perdió en los botones del mago, de nuevo. Y casi tenía la boca abierta. Snape la miraba sin entender qué demonios miraba.

- Algo más Granger?

- No veo porque iban a reírse.

Snape abrió los ojos y la miró incrédulo. Giró sobre sí mismo y se fue. Lo estaba poniendo muy nevioso...

**TBC!**

**Nota: Queda poco para el fin queridas... :(**

**Review? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por los coments, sois geniales! Este es el penúltimo capi...pero el último será más largo! ;)**

* * *

En su **décimo "encuentro"** las cosas fueron muy distintas.

Cuando quedaban pocas semanas para que Hermione hiciera sus NEWT's, fue una vez más al sitio que solía visitar algunas noches: la torre de Astronomía. Era el sitio dónde tantos recuerdos revivía y dónde pensaba más en Snape que en ninguna otra parte. Todo lo que él tuvo que hacer...

Pero esa noche, Snape ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó.

- Hola profesor...

- Hola Señorita Granger...-se giró- Qué hace aquí?

- Vengo a menudo. Me gusta este sitio, y las vistas son espectaculares. Además, me queda poco tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando los campos que tenían delante. Las ropas de Snape rozaban con las de Hermione a la altura de los brazos. Al final, ella le miró, decidida a probar suerte.

- Se encuentra bien?

- Porque viene tanto aquí en realidad? -esquivó él su pregunta-.

- Ya se lo he dicho, me relaja.

- La relaja estar donde maté a Albus? -masculló con voz ronca-.

- No lo veo igual que usted señor. Yo no veo la palabra "matar" en esta torre. Más bien veo...sacrificio y valor. -le miró de reojo y él la miró del mismo modo, pero sorprendido-.

- No sabe qué dice...

- Piense lo que quiera, profesor. Yo sé lo que siento.

Se quedaron callados y Snape se mordió la lengua para no seguir debatiendo. Quería irse de allí, pero sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo.

- Ya sabe qué hará cuando se vaya? -Hermione se giró a mirarle-.

- Lo he pensado...pero hay tantas cosas que me gustan...SÍ! ya sé! Soy insufrible, no podría escoger solo una cosa.

Snape torció los labios.

- Habrá algo...

- Pociones. -Snape se giró también a mirarla-.

- Es que no ha tenido bastante? O quiere torturarme más? -en voz baja- Habría sido mejor morir...

- No diga ESO! -Snape la miró intentando aparentar tranquilidad-.

Permanecieron callados y miraron de nuevo al frente.

- No debe decir eso. Merece estar vivo. -dijo ahora ella en voz baja-.

- Ya claro, el héroe...

Callaron de nuevo. Hermione le miró de reojo, analizando cada parte del hombre y reconoció en él alguien digno de amar y de mostrarle lo que era una vida cariñosa y con amor, cosa que dudaba mucho de alguna vez hubiese conocido. Pero se atrevía? SÍ! Por algo soy Hermione Granger, se dijo.

- Le echaré de menos profesor.

Snape tragó saliva y se puso firme. Se giró a mirarla con cara incrédula.

- Y exactamente qué echará de menos? Mis gritos? Mis burlas? O simplemente que no le haga caso en clase?

Hermione suspiró y también se giró a mirarle.

- No...echaré de menos su mirada, su talento, sus pasos en la sala de pociones, sus órdenes, su voz, sus ropas...sus 8 botones...-Snape paró de escucharla cuando dijo 8 botones. Se había parado a contar cuantos botones llevaba abrochados? Qué demonios...?!-. En fin...a usted.

Snape analizó aquello aparentando tranquilidad. Siempre pensó que el amor era algo que ya nunca probaría en esta vida. Todo cuánto sabía de él eran sensaciones que le dieron su madre y Lily. Podría ser...que Granger sintiera algo por él? Era eso una señal? Sabía que la joven había intentado ganarse su "amistad" a lo largo de esos meses y podría decir que lo había conseguido ligeramente pero...

Snape nunca había oído las palabras "te quiero" y sentía que si algún día las oía, su corazón podría estallar o simplemente ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño. No quería ninguna de esas cosas.

No pudo hablar. Solo la miraba.

Hermione después de creer haber dicho suficiente, pensó qué más no podía hacer. Así que le sonrió y con su mano acarició el brazo del mago. Esa fue su forma de despedirse por aquella noche.

**TBC!**

**Review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que os guste el final...**

**Muchas gracias por apoyarme, por darme ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Me gusta entreteneros! Muchas gracias a : Sevmione23, Yetsave, YazminSnape, TequilaNervous, Mama Shmi,AcizeJ-HaruZuchIa, Phoenix1993, Paosan, lobalunallena, serenasexilady & Patzz75.**

**Tengo una pregunta para vosotras al final del ff ;)**

* * *

En su **último "encuentro"** las cosas fueron del todo inesperadas para Snape.

Después de terminar los exámenes, Hermione descansaba en la sala de profesores cuando vio a Snape entrar. Ambos se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Y cómo no, ella habló primero al ver que el mago se hacia un té. Suspiró para atreverse a todo lo que quería hacer para no quedarse con el "y si..." en la cabeza.

- Hola profesor... -él no dijo nada- ...ha...ha corregido algo de los NEWT's?

- No. La pregunta correcta es si tengo su nota de pociones.

- Bueno...la tiene? O mejor, me la dirá?

- Antes que al resto? Y porqué iba a hacer eso?

Ella se mordió el labio. No sabía para qué se esforzaba tanto. Pero tras varios minutos y cuando Snape ya estaba sentado cerca de ella. Levantó la mirada y la examinó fijamente, como lo haría con una de sus pociones en clase.

- Cómo cree que le ha ido? -parecía irritado-.

- Yo diría que bien.

- BIEN?

Ella le miró extrañada. E intentó no palidecer. No le había ido mal, eso seguro. Por qué decía "bien" de ése modo?!

- Al menos sé que no he suspendido...

- Pues ya tiene su respuesta...-bebió té pero siguió raro-.

- Se...se encuentra bien? -se levantó y dio unos pasos vacilantes-.

- Si! Estoy bien! -ella le miró sin comprender- Quiere saber su nota? Bien: Es PERFECTA! Perfecta. Como siempre. La pura perfección en TODO!

Ella se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Qué demonios le pasaba? Le ponía furioso que lo hiciera...espera. Perfecto? Nunca había dicho que hiciera las cosas de forma perfecta. Pero ahora no era momento de tomárselo como un alago al ver la reacción del mago.

- Esta bien, no tiene porque ponerse así... -cogió su libro olvidado e hizo ver que volvía a leer por dónde lo había dejado mientras murmuró- Si llego a saber que se pone así por hacerlo bien debería haber suspendido...

- Qué dice?

- Nada...NADA! -no aguantó el estrés de aquella situación y de su extraño comportamiento- No entiendo por qué le molesta que lo haya hecho bien, profesor.

Snape dejó de mirarla e intentó calmarse. Todo un nudo de emociones hervían en su estómago y no sabía como sobrellevarlas: su inteligencia que a veces lo desbordaba, la cercanía que tenía con ella desde hacia tiempo y más durante estos meses, el no verla más cuando se fuera de Hogwarts... Sí, Snape ya se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por aquella joven y lo estúpida que era esa idea.

Hermione, no quería hacerle explotar después de aquello, pero tenía algo dentro del bolsillo de su túnica que quería usar. Y NO era una galleta.

- A veces me gustaría saber qué pasa por esa cabeza. -dijo ella sin atreverse a levantar la vista-.

Snape casi se atraganta con el té.

- Perdón?

- Ya me ha oído profesor. -le miró y tras un silencio en el cual vio que Snape parecía estar algo menos tenso, volvió a hablar- Mañana es mi último día. Aún no sé que voy a hacer y encima volveré a dejar atrás a gente a la que aprecio...Sinceramente, Hogwarts es mi hogar, y lo echaré de menos.

Snape terminó su té y no podía resistir sentirse curioso por toda aquella información que ella se atrevía a compartir con él. Acaso de verdad le echaría de menos?

- Cuando empiece algo que le guste, se olvidará de todo esto...-masculló-.

- No creo.

Tras un silencio...

- Podría...escribir una carta de recomendación a alguien para que la cogiera de aprendiz de pociones si es lo que quiere.

Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida y le sonrió fascinada. Oh sí. Iba a utilizar lo que llevaba en su túnica aunque no fuera del todo una buena idea.

- Eso me gustaría profesor, muchas gracias...usted no coge aprendices verdad?

- Yo? -ella aceptó con la cabeza- Es que no esta harta de mi Granger?

- Usted quizás esté harto de mi. Lo entiendo...

- Eso no es lo que he dicho.

Se miraron, pero Snape se levantó nervioso de la silla recogiendo sus pergaminos. NO! No podía irse! Pensó ella.

- No estoy harta de usted! Ya le dije que le echaría de menos. -se levantó y sin que él se diera cuenta hechizó la puerta para que nadie entrara en la sala-. Si no coge aprendices o no quiere, lo entiendo. Agradezco mucho la carta de recomendación.

Se acercó al mago y le sonrió. A solo 1 paso de distancia, volvió a acariciar su brazo en forma de saludo y/o despedida. Sabía que iba a hacer, y sabía qué sentimientos tenía y lo que podría pasar después de aquello. El corazón se le encogió, pero no dudó.

Snape la miraba atónito. De nuevo su contacto hizo que los pelos de la nuca se erizaran. Qué le pasaba a aquella bruja?

Entonces, Hermione, descendió la mano que acariciaba el brazo hasta meterse dentro de su túnica y sacar al fin lo que iba a utilizar: una ramita de muérdago mágico. Lo puso delante de la vista de Snape durante un segundo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Su mirada se centró en los ojos del mago que no daba crédito a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no parecía enfadado. Solo sorprendido. Ella en cambio, estaba seria, decidida, y sus mejillas se encendieron.

Al tocar el suelo, el muérdago hizo su propósito: ninguno podía despegar los pies del suelo.

- Qué...qué esta haciendo señorita Granger?

- Despedirme...

Snape la miró y su corazón iba a estallar. Un beso. Ella quería despedirse con UN BESO. Con él!

- Por qué hace esto? -dijo apretando la mandíbula-.

- No es obvio? Para conseguir que me bese -agachó la cabeza- De otro modo no creo que lo consiguiese. -levantó la vista-.

Snape notó como el nudo del estómago se deshacía. No! NO! No podía dejar que sus emociones salieran así! Delante de ella! Pero fue inútil.

Hermione le miró y pudo ver como los ojos del mago parecían aguarse. Oh Dios, pensó. Sabía que Snape carecía de muchas cosas, pero no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar así. Cosa que le gustó, pero no quería hacerle pasar por eso, no ahora. Su mano fue a parar a la mejilla de Snape y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella le besó.

Fue un beso suave, dulce. Hasta que sorprendida, vio que Snape la rodeaba con sus brazos y participaba en el beso.

Sus corazones se agitaron y Snape intentó recomponerse mientras la besaba. BESABA, eso era. Estaba siendo besado. Algo que ya era incapaz de imaginar, estaba sucediendo. Y Hermione Granger era todo cuanto quería.

Sus besos fueron pasando de dulces a prolongados y sus manos acariciaban las ropas del otro. Hasta que se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. Snape tenía restos de alguna lágrima que ella limpió con su pulgar. Sus ojos nunca dejaban de estudiarse.

- Por qué..? por que yo? -dijo él-.

- Me has hecho ser fuerte. Me has enseñado a no rendirme. Tú, Severus Snape...eres parte de mi. Además...tu inteligencia me fascina. -ahora ella se puso roja-. Entre otras cosas...

Snape intentó no conmoverse, así que la besó de nuevo, acariciando con ambas manos la cara de Hermione hasta atraérla de nuevo hacia sus labios. Esta vez se atrevió con su lengua y fue acogida por la de Hermione. Se separaron y ella sonrió nerviosa.

- No hay nada de ti que no me ponga de los nervioso. En el buen sentido...-masculló él entre nervios y euforia-.

Ella le abrazó y así se quedaron varios minutos.

- Deberías sacar el conjuro...alguien querrá entrar.

Hermione sonrió y le hizo caso.

- Entonces...no será necesario que te eche de menos?

Snape la miró negando con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, cosa que enterneció a Hermione.

Y es que en todo caparazón, como los armadillos, hay algo blando debajo. Ése era Snape. Y ésa era Hermione.

**THE END!**

**Review? Queréis un epílogo?**

**Besos! :)**


	11. Epílogo

_Vuestros deseos son órdenes! Aquí está el epílogo, espero que os guste! :)_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Hermione Granger no podía creer los giros tan inesperados que había dado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Ni el mismo Severus Snape era capaz de concebir cómo su vida había empezado a ser de verdad una vida.

Después de terminar su curso en Hogwarts, ambos acordaron empezar una vida juntos. El castillo fue su opción, ése era su hogar. Aunque Snape tenía la casita de Spinner's End, sabía que no era el lugar idóneo para empezar de cero. Así que con el consentimiento de Hermione, la vendió y se compraron una modesta casita a las afueras de Londres para ir en vacaciones o algunos fines de semana.

Así pues, visto que ella quería quedarse a su lado en Hogwarts, ambos informaron a la directora de su estado de pareja actual. Minerva les felicitó, no sin antes sorprenderse un poco. Dándoles la confirmación de poder compartir los aposentos de Snape.

Cuando el curso finalizó, sin que nadie supiera de su relación, ellos disfrutaron unos días del castillo para ellos solos...

- Eres feliz, Severus? -dijo ella mientras le abrochaba los último botones de su levita negra-.

El mago la miró a los ojos con profundidad y cogió sus manos entre las suyas, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

- Por primera vez, Hermione.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

Hermione ya no se sorprendía por sus sonrisas. Es más, era algo bastante normal en él. Casi a finales de curso, los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos al verle pasar sonriendo. Ella solo se reía de lo necios que eran.

- Estás preparado? -le cogió de la mano antes de desaparecerse-.

- Mucho.

Con un sonoro "plop" se fueron del castillo para llegar a Grinmaud Place, donde los amigos esperaban a Hermione, pero no a un Severus. Hoy era el día en que harían pública su relación.

- Hermione! -Harry al abrir la puerta la recibió con un abrazo y vio sobre su hombro una figura oscura que de sobras conocía-. Pro..profesor Snape! Ha venido. Que...que bien! No lo esperaba. -sonrió verdaderamente complacido-.

Snape le miró sin ningún atisbo de odio. Muy lejos quedó todo aquello. Ahora entre él y Potter había una simple amistad. Y sabiendo que era el mejor amigo de su novia, no iba a dejar que el odio entrara de nuevo en su vida.

- Sí. Espero que no le cause un inconveniente... Hermione me dijo que sería lo mejor hacerles una visita.

Harry levantó una ceja pero la bajó en seguida. "Hermione"?, pensó. Desde cuándo ése hombre tuteaba a los alumnos? O...ex alumnos...?

- Bien, bien. Ningún problema, adelante. -le tendió la mano y ambos magos la estrecharon-.

Al entrar, Hermione sonrió con picardía a Snape y él intentó contenerse las ganas de besarla en ése preciso momento.

Aquella bruja había hecho de él un completo desastre en los últimos meses. Cada vez que veía esa mirada, perdía el norte. Sus noches de pasión y lo que no eran noches, no dejaban de aparecerse en su mente. Lo había vuelto loco y muy, muy, posesivo. En el buen sentido.

Una vez dentro del salón, el resto los saludó con alegría. Ron, Ginny, sus hermanos y padres y una claramente aturdida Lavender Brown, quien al ver a Snape no supo ni como decir Hola.

Las miradas de Ron hacia Hermione y Snape no pasaban desapercibidas por el mago, quien a su vez; miraba con bastante desdén a el joven Weasley.

Ron abrazó a Hermione sin pensarlo y Snape tragó saliva. Eso ya no le gustaba tanto...

- Ron! Ginny! Qué ganas tenía de veros...

Los Weasley saludaron amigablemente a Severus y le ofrecieron té, aunque él tenía las orejas puestas en otro sitio.

- Hermione...cómo es que ha venido Snape? -susurró Ron mientras se separaba de su abrazo-.

- Le dije que viniera. Vereís...-miró a Harry y Ginny y muy a su pesar a Lavender, quien no se separaba de Ron- Hemos tenido una gran amistad estos meses.

- Y eso? -volvió de preguntar Ron-.

- Pues por que es un hombre muy agradable.

- Cómo? Acaso estamos hablando del mismo murciélago mugrien...-Hermione le detuvo hablando entredientes-.

- Ron Weasley no quiero oír nunca más esta frase, entiendes?

Ron se puso rojo y Snape harto de oírle hablar se acercó a ella.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, Snape con la mano libre que no sujetaba la taza de té, cogió a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo a él. Todos observaron aquello medio boquiabiertos. Y sin dudarlo más, Snape plantó un rotundo beso en los labios a la joven. Hermione, olvidando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, correspondió aquel beso como siempre hacia: como si fuera su primer beso. Cuando necesitaron algo de aire, se separaron.

Con la mirada brillante y los labios rojos, señal de excitación, ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a un público mudo.

- Eh...esto...-empezó Hermione y terminó riéndose-.

- Pero qué?! -soltó Lavender por fin de vuelta a la tierra-. Sales con un profesor!?

- Sí señorita Brown -repuso Severus- Algún problema?

La joven cerró la boca y miró al suelo avergonzada. Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban rojos de vergüenza y claramente querían hacer mil preguntas. Aunque Ron parecía no gustarle mucho lo que había visto.

- Sí...veréis...Severus y yo...nos gustamos y hemos empezado una relación. A partir de ahora viviremos en Hogwarts. El próximo año empezaré prácticas de pociones y él me ayudará.

-Vaya...Hermione...que...que noticia! -dijo al fin Harry- Me alegro por vosotros...-dijo sinceramente- Pero...-miró a Snape- Más le vale portarse bien con ella.

- No lo dude ni un segundo Potter...

Hermione se puso roja.

- Bueno...dónde está la cena?

Arthur y Molly volvieron a la tierra y ambos cerraron la boca.

- Es...esto..sí sí! La cena, claro! Pasad, sentaos todos! -dijo Molly- Arthur, mueve ese culo y ayudame con las bebidas...

Todos sonrieron y cogieron su sitio en la mesa.

- Y...cómo empezó todo? -preguntó Ginny, siempre sin cortarse ni un pelo-.

- Oh...pues...verás... -empezó Hermione-.

- Tuvimos varios encuentros no planeados y nos hicieron ver qué había en el otro. -terminó Snape con naturalidad-.

Hermione sonrió y puso su mano encima del muslo del mago por debajo de la mesa. Snape cogió su mano con la suya.

- Exacto.

- Y el primer beso? -insistió la pelirroja a lo que Snape le echó una mirada algo enfadada-.

- Calla Ginny. -dijo Ron aún rojo-.

Entonces, Snape tuvo más ganas de contestar.

- El primer beso...-miró a Hermione que le sonreía abiertamente- Fue tan torpe que tuve que rescatarla de un muérdago mágico -Hermione le dio un codazo mientras reía- Y para eso, tuve que besarla.

- Pero te gustó. -dijo ella-.

Ambos se miraron, tan enamorados, que los presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír por ellos. Todos menos Ron, que seguía sin comprender qué pasaba.

Harry, se levantó contento y habló.

- Por Severus y Hermione! Os deseo que seáis muy felices.

Todos brindaron y Hermione le dio otro beso a Snape.

**3 años después**

Al terminar su aprendizaje en la maestría de pociones al lado de Snape, Hermione empezó a trabajar en San Mungo. Hasta el día en que Snape fue a visitar San Mungo. Por qué? Bueno...Snape y Hermione iban a ser padres.

Después de 4 horas de suplicio y de no poder hacer nada para parar el dolor que sentía su ya mujer; Snape andaba arriba y abajo del pasillo de partos del hospital. Los Potter y los Weasley llegaron y antes de hablar o preguntar, Snape salió hacia el lavabo para no tener que gritarles.

Cuando salió, algo más calmado, una enfermera se acercaba a los demás familiares y oyó su nombre.

- Hermione Granger?

- Yo! -dijo Snape acercándose a ella corriendo-. Qué? Cómo está? Qué ha pasado?

- Está bien, ya puede a entrar a verla. Felicidades, es una niña. -sonrió amablemente la medimaga- Quien es su marido?

- Yo! -gruñó Snape-.

- Oh, entonces sigame por favor.

- Y nosotros, podemos verla? -dijo Harry-.

- Cuando les avise...-dijo Snape nervioso-.

Al entrar a la habitación y ver a Hermione con su hija en brazos, no pudo soportarlo y dejó que varias lágrimas de felicidad surcasen su rostro. Ella le tendió la mano con una sonrisa cansada para que se pusiera a su lado.

- Hola papá -dijo ella en un hilo de voz mientras también dejaba caer las lágrimas- Te presento a tu hija.

Snape casi se cae al suela antes de posarse en la silla. Emocionado, pasó una mano por el rostro de su mujer y después miró intensamente a su hija. Era padre! Padre! Nunca en la vida había pensado que llegase este momento. Era tan feliz, que no cabía en si de gozo. Se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y la besó en los labios varias veces, las mejillas, la frente...hasta que sus ojos dejaron de llorar.

- Mi vida...estás bien?

- Sí. Ya ha pasado...

- Puedo...puedo cogerla?

- Claro. Ahora deberás acostumbrarte. Quién sinó iba a levantarse cada noche a parar sus llantos? -dijo ella y Snape sonrió ante sus palabras-.

- Claro que lo haré, bruja del demonio...-sonrió de lado-.

Ambos pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada. Sobraban las palabras. Su hija, de pelo oscuro, ojos castaños y piel blanca les miraba adormilada.

- Tiene tu pelo...-dijo ella en un susurro-.

- Gracias a Dios tiene tu nariz...-dijo él mientras su mano cogía los pequeños dedos de su hija-.

- Has pensado en un nombre?

- Sí...-dijo él- Ana. Te gusta? -dijo inseguro-.

- Me gusta mucho Severus.

Tras otro silencio, Snape volvió a dejar caer un par de lágrimas y Hermione le apretó de la mano tan fuerte que tuvo que mirarla, aún avergonzado de mostrar sus lágrimas.

- Serás un padre estupendo Severus...no lo dudes ni un segundo.

Snape sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella besándola como si no hubiera un mañana. En medio de los dos, la pequeña Ana, empezaba a dormirse.

**THE END!**

**Review? :)**


End file.
